


set down to sleep (and to lie by your side for sublime centuries)

by angelica



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelica/pseuds/angelica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the morning after and Felicity rightfully freaks out a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	set down to sleep (and to lie by your side for sublime centuries)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyrieanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrieanne/gifts).



When everything settled and the blood debt is paid and the threat of Ra’s Al Ghul is gone, she and Ray are done and Ray is gone and a new day has begun… why is she thinking in rhymes, she doesn’t know, Felicity finds herself in the lair alone and… what is that feeling she is feeling? Relief? Sadness? She isn’t really sure. She is too tired to make sense of exactly what she is feeling. And she hasn’t eaten something in like, what, twelve hours? She needs food, then a hot shower and sleep. Yes, sleep, definitely.  
  
So she starts packing her things and turns off her computers. Then the door upstairs open and someone runs down the metal stairs. Before she knows it, Oliver’s lips are on hers and they are warm and demanding and his arms are around her and the kiss is not an end but a beginning of something. She is smiling and he is smiling and well, kissing becomes a little complicated. So he starts kissing her jaw and his stubble tickles and she is laughing and he tells her that he loves her.  
  
For the first time, him admitting his love for her doesn’t make her want to punch him. “I love you, too.” she says finally and it’s like a weight has been lifted from her shoulders. She loves the brooding, mostly self-righteous idiot, she really does, and now there is nothing left to keep them apart. He is smiling, she is smiling. They are in love and everything is great. He pushes her gently so her back is against a solid pillar and he is kissing her and it feels wonderful and she is happy.  
  
He lifts her off from the ground and her legs are wrapped around his waist and with only one arm around her, because he is crazy strong like that, he moves them to the bed she bought for him what seems like a million years ago and he lays her down on the high-thread count sheets she made him buy and things she fantasized about happen in succession for what seems to be hours and are way better than she could ever imagine.  
  
She opens her eyes hours later, she isn’t sure what time it is. She is scared. She is in a bed she slept in several times when Oliver was gone to fight off Ra’s and she refused to accept the general verdict of the rest of the Team Arrow that he was dead. Her glasses are gone so she can’t see clearly. Her mind is still trying to catch up with the details of how she ended up there. She is naked, sore in the best way in the right places and warm. She is very warm. That’s when she notices the arm draped over her waist, holding her in place against a wall of muscles belonging to a very warm body.  
  
She can’t help but freak out internally. It’s not because she is in the lair in bed with a very naked Oliver. It’s because… she doesn’t even want to admit it to herself. She shifts in bed and tries to pry out of his hold, but he is very strong. Noticing her discomfort probably, she hears him mumble something in a soft and deep voice that does things to her ovaries, so she decides that resistance is futile and remains in the exact spot, very awake and very aware of everything. Has the wiring always made that much sound? What is that dripping noise? Has she turned off her stove when she left the house, what, two days ago? What if Diggle or Roy or Laurel or Thea come down? Frack, where is her bra?  
  
“Felicity.” she hears him say her name and then there is movement behind her and a pair of lips are on her neck and the hand on her waist is running circles and she just clenches her teeth and closes her eyes. “Are you hungry? I’m starving.” he comments as his mouth moves down to her shoulder, then to her arm. She doesn’t reply but she is sure he knows that she is awake. “Felicity, is everything okay?” he asks, concerned, like she knew he would.  
  
She just nods her head, knowing very well that he probably can’t see that when her back is turned to him, but she doesn’t know how to formulate words and, oh, how she wishes Oliver was back to ignoring her thoughts and wishes like he did when he was so fixated on Ra’s Al Ghul and saving his sister’s soul. But no, Oliver is very aware of and very reactive to everything and they are in love and together so she should be happy that he is.  
  
With only one hand, because as they established, he is very strong, he pushes her shoulder softly so she is lying on her back on the bed and is facing him. “Talk to me, Felicity.” he says, like he does when they are on coms. This time however, they are very naked and very close to each other in bed and he is looking right into her eyes with those stupid, very beautiful blue eyes of his and a smile adorns his face.  
  
She sighs, knowing that she can’t run away, that she is trapped and that, as a very primary rule of a newly minted relationship, she has to be honest and decides to tell him what’s bothering her. “It’s just that…” she starts then rolls her eyes at her own self for being such an idiot. She is in bed with the man she loves and it’s the morning, probably, after of their first time, first of many to come, and she is being self-conscious. Not about her body but about the predicament. “I’ve never had a morning after.” she finally admits.  
  
To her surprise, the idiot starts smiling then the smile becomes a smirk then it turns into a full-fledged laughter. A real laughter, one that she always wanted to hear. He is laughing at her, and it makes her feel worse. Then he stops laughing and goes into his oh-so-serious mode. “Felicity, I’m so sorry. I thought you were joking.”  
  
She turns away and lays her head on one arm and looks away to the stack of crates that serves as a bedside table that hosts her glasses at the moment. “You didn’t have to be an ass about it.” she says as she lifts herself up, holding the sheet very close to her chest, not wanting to give him another sneak of her naked body. She picks up her glasses and puts them on and everything becomes very clear. Her dress is on the floor lying next to Oliver’s jeans, her bra is hanging from the fiber-cables that she had installed with Diggle’s help and her panties are right before the case where Roy’s costume is housed.  
  
“Felicity.” she hears him call out her name again, then there is a very large hand, the very large hand that did amazing things to her body hours ago, on her shoulder and she can’t help but turn her head around to look at the hand, then at him.  
  
“It’s just that…” she starts again. “The first time I had sex, it was at the backseat of a car and we just drove away afterwards. Then other times it was during college and there was never enough time to fall asleep afterwards, you know? You can keep roommates away only for so long.” she continues. “I just accepted that it wasn’t going to happen so then I started just leaving the scene and having my self-imposed walks-of-shame even though there was nothing shameful about them. It’s sex, you know? Nothing to be ashamed of.”  
  
“Felicity.” he repeats her name and crawls on the bed to come closer to her. He sits right behind her and pulls her to his chest.  
  
“The last time I had sex, the guy literally flew away from the scene, so you can’t blame a girl for being paranoid.”  
  
“I’d rather you didn’t talk about Ray Palmer when I’m in bed with you.” he whispers into her ear.  
  
“I’m sharing something very personal and embarrassing with you and you get jealous of Ray?” she chides, shoving him away with a shoulder.  
  
“No.” he argues, but he can’t convince her otherwise. “I’m sorry I laughed because I really thought you were joking. Why would anyone want to leave when they have you in bed with them?” he says. “They’re idiots. I’m not going anywhere, Felicity. I’ll be there next to you whenever you wake up, I promise. I’d like to be there when you go to sleep, too, if you let me.”  
  
He has his arms around her and his chest is naked and hard and he is saying things she always wanted to hear and how can she be angry at this idiot who has her heart? He rubs his jaw against her neck and the stubble tickles and she lifts an arm and runs her fingers through the soft hair at the nape of his neck and turns and places a kiss on his cheek. “Don’t you ever dare laugh at my sexual mishaps again, alright?”  
  
“I promise.” he responds immediately.  
  
“You better keep your promise because I know your bank details and where you keep your pointy things.” she says as she turns around, then realizes what she said. “Okay, I didn’t mean _that_ pointy thing.” she starts laughing. Hesitantly, he joins her and starts laughing, too. Then they stop and kiss again and continue from where they left last night.  
  
He keeps his promise, she never wakes up alone again. 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYRIEANNE!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!
> 
> I couldn't find a title so I'm just using a line I love from Okkervil River's "A King and A Queen" (which aptly fits to Oliver and Felicity tbh).


End file.
